Sucker Punch: Ending Parody
by JMD Nelson
Summary: Alternate Ending To The Movie Sucker Punch. Meant to parody One Flew Over The Cuckoo's Nest. Enjoy Responsibly! Be Nice!


**Sucker Punch**

**(Alternate Ending Parody)**

**Written By: JMD Nelson**

Vintery, mintery, cutery, corn,  
>Apple seed and apple thorn,<br>Wire, briar, limber lock  
>Three geese in a flock<br>One flew East  
>One flew West<br>And **One Flew Over The Cuckoo's Nest**

**Lennox House Insane Asylum**

**Babydoll** had been lobotomized.

She was now in a deep catatonic state, and there was nothing that could be done to revive her. She'd sacraficed her free will to aid in the escape of her friend **Sweet Pea**, who had successfully made it out of the asylum. Now nothing but a hollow shell of her former self, Babydoll stayed in the medical lab that had become her new home. Her former life and all of it's meaning had no place in her new existence. Babydoll didn't even remember her name.

The lab was quiet now. The computers in the room and the IV machine beside hummed quietly in the darkened room. Dawn was approachin from somewhere beyond the outside window. The door to the lab was locked and the asylum was quiet for the time being.

Suddenly, the door knob rattled and then went quiet. There came another rustling of the knob. Then another. There then came the faint sound of someone cussing quietly. For a few seconds the lab went quiet again. Then the doorknob quickly twisted and opened ever so slowly. A small dark silhouette peered in through the doorway and the light from the hall sliced its way onto the pale silent figure of Babydoll. The figure slowly stepped into the room and into the light of the dawn through the window.

It was **Rocket**, Sweet Pea's little sister.

"Babydoll," Rocket said ever so gently. Rocket stared down at Babydoll who's eyes were closed and whose chest gently fell and rose rythimaclly. "Hey Babydoll, it's Rocket," Rocked continued, "I heard what happened here with the other girls….I….I wanted to see if the rumors were true." Rocket quickly covered her mouth with a quivering hand and held her breath. She closed her eyes tightly and took a deep breath to keep from losing it.

"Amber and Blondie are dead," Rocket finally said, "Sweet Pea's gone and you are still here with me. You just can't remember anything. Most importantly, me." Rocket sighed a quivering breath and gently placed her hand onto Babydoll's head. Rocket's eyes closed and a few tears fell out of each of her eyes. Rocket caressed her friend's forehead. Rocket shook her head and sighed tearfully aloud. "Oh baby, what've they done to you?" Rocket asked her friend. Rocket leaned foreward and kissed Babydoll's head.

Rocket had been lucky. She'd survived her stab wounds at the hands of the disgusting chef who worked the kitchen. Babydoll had devised a plan of attack to escape with her friends from this awful place. They'd tricked the chef into lowering his guard until he caught on. Rocket had been stabbed by the bastard, and was almost left for dead. She'd passed out and been revived by the doctors of the asylum, and had been kept in an isolated room to fully recover. She had recovered, she had cheated death and she was still here with Babydoll. Only, Babydoll wasn't who she used to be now.

"Damn them, Babydoll!" Rocket hissed, resting her head against Babydoll's, "They had no right! There was nothing wrong with you, nothing! The bastards!" Rocket wiped her eyes off and sniffled some more. She then took a deep breath and sighed down at her friend. "You were a good person, Babydoll," Rocket breathed, "You were the light in the darkness for us all. Our savior and our friend. No one's ever going to forget that. Least of all, me. I love you Babydoll."

A single tear fell from Babydoll's eye.

And with that, Rocket leaned over and kissed Babydoll. Rocket held her kiss, gently giving Babydoll the pity and graditude that she had. Remembering the sacrafice and friendship that had been achieved by the events that had taken place here. The victory had come at a heavy cost, but they all had been successful in completing their mission and looking out for one another. They had eachother until the very end, and their memories would live on.

But only through Rocket.

Rocket gently pulled her lips away from Babydoll's and her hand reached for the pillow at the bed beside them both. "You've done your job for us," Rocket said in a strong voice as she held back her tears, "And now it's time for me to free you. They've done bad things to us all in here and I'll make sure they don't get away with it. But I can't stand to see you like this, and I don't want anyone else to have to. You deserve better, Babydoll so I'll repay you for your sacrafice. I love you, and I'll never forget you."

Rocket then took the pillow with both hands and quickly forced in down onto Babydoll's face. Rocket felt her friend twitch violently under the weight, which made her break down into more tears. "I'm sorry!" Rocket yelled, holding her friend down with the pillow as she smothered her. Babydoll twitched again, and convulsed. Babydoll's heart monitor beside them both began to beep quickly, and spike. Rocket let out a long sob and turned away. Babydoll let out one last spasm and then went still. The heart monitor hummed a long endless flatline and then it was quiet.

Rocket cried out, lifting herself away from her fallen friend and removing the pillow. Rocket stared as the now peaceful look on Babydoll's face. "I love you," Rocket whispered, dropping the pillow and gently covering Babydoll's head with the sheets. Rocket then switched off the monitor.

The room was dead quiet now. Babydoll could now finally rest.

Rocket knew she'd done the right thing. She then looked up and saw the sun that was now rising somewhere behind the wilderness behind the hospital. It was a brand new day, a new chance to make everything right again. Babydoll had shown them all the way. She was a fighter and a leader. She had shared her gift with them all and for that, Rocket was thankful. She knew she could never repay Babydoll for her gift. She just hoped Babydoll could forgive her one day.

Rocket knew that now there was only one thing left to do. She had to return home, to the life that eluded her. She had to make up for lost time and start her life over.

Rocket looked down at the chair beside Babydoll's bed and smiled. Rocket quickly grabbed it and lifted it up. She then swung it with all her might and let it smash out through the window. It tumbled over the window frame and disappeared. Rocket smiled and walked towards the light from the window. She quickly climbed up onto the windowsil and hopped down onto the ground. Rocket landed and caught her breath, staring around at the forest. This was it.

Rocket rose to her feet, smiling at the dawn that rose before her. She then smiled and took off running towards it, knowing now what she wanted out of life and how she was going to get it. This was her life, and she was now in control of it. It was time to go home.

Vintery, mintery, cutery, corn,  
>Apple seed and apple thorn,<br>Wire, briar, limber lock  
>Three geese in a flock<br>One flew East  
>One flew West<br>And **One Flew Over The Cuckoo's Nest**

**THE END**


End file.
